Fun And Games At The Boarding House
by Miss.Delena13
Summary: When Elena and Jeremy move into the Salvatore Boarding House, she has more fun than she has had in a long time. But what happens when the gang gets locked into the Boarding House? What secrets will be revealed? Delena mostly.
1. My New Dress

**TITLE: Fun and Games at The Boarding House**

**CHARACTERS: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Anna, Jeremy**

**PAIRINGS: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Bonnie, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna**

**A/N – Anna was never killed in this.**

**SUMMARY: ****When Elena and Jeremy move into the Salvatore Boarding House, she has more fun than she has had in a long time. But what happens when Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Anna get locked into the Boarding House? What pranks and fun will they have when a Spell is placed on them? And what secrets will be revealed?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Vampire Diaries **

ELENA POV 

I pulled my heavy suitcase up the stairs of the Salvatore Boarding House. I was moving in temporarily with Stefan, my boyfriend, and his attractive, but cocky, arrogant, and full-of-himself brother, Damon. _My _brother, Jeremy, was behind me, pulling a smaller, lighter suitcase. _Lucky thing, _I thought. My Aunt, Jenna, had left for a short vacation with boyfriend of 9 months, Alaric, and Stefan had offered to let us stay with him. Jenna and Jeremy were ecstatic – my brother looked up to Damon – but I was not looking forward to it. I was spending time 24/7 with Stefan, who I was growing apart with, and Damon, who I was fighting my growing attraction to. Oh, joy. Suddenly, the heavy weight I was pulling disappeared, and I looked up to see 2 azure eyes staring into my chocolate brown ones. Damon Salvatore smirked, as per usual.

"Milady?" He bowed, a real old fashioned gentlemen. Oh, and he had a first class idea of how an 1864 gentlemen would behave – as he was one. Did I forget to mention? Damon Salvatore was a vampire.

DAMON POV

The shock on Elena's face was evident. Her chocolate brown eyes bored into my own blue ones.

"Milady?" I bowed. She laughed, sort of, a chuckle. Then her brother spoke up.

"Hello? Kinda wanting to get up the stairs here." Jeremy said. We turned and saw him waiting on the step a few behind us.

"Sorry, Jeremy." Elena said, as she continued up the stairs. I heard her brother muttering about super-human strength. I sped – using my 'special' speed – into the guest bedroom, past Elena. As she walked into the room and saw me sitting on the bed, she showed no signs of shock. Perhaps she was used to me dropping in on her now…

"Where's Stefan?" She asked, from the bathroom.

"Out killing the bunny population of the forest." I replied. Elena didn't get offended, or protective, when I made cracks about Stefan (especially his diet), she simply laughed.

"Including Bambi?" She asked, fake sadness, and tears in her voice.

"Especially Bambi." I was sort of hoping she would fling herself into my arms and pretend to cry, but no, she sobered. .

"By the way, Bonnie and Caroline and the Gang are coming round here later." She told me. Thinking of a witty comment, I walked up to where she was currently emptying her suitcase.

"OMG! I'm so excited – The Scooby Gang taking refuge in my house! What more could a vampire want?" I said sarcastically. Elena smiled and shook her head, exasperated. Oh, what fun we're going to have.

ELENA POV

I didn't like to show it, but I secretly loved Damon's snarky comments. I loved his attitude about life – well, sometimes – and even the way he makes fun of Stefan. Most of those times, I agreed with him.

"So, what time are Barbie, Wolfboy, Sabrina and Mutt getting here?" He asked.

"Uh," I checked my designer watch, a present from Care. "20 minutes. And Anna's coming too." I added.

"Ooh, Jeremy's girlfriend." He taunted. Jeremy stuck his head round the doorframe.

"What's this about my girlfriend?" He asked, innocently.

"I told Damon here that Anna was coming tonight." He nodded with understanding.

After that, Damon and I headed downstairs, to the lounge, and talked for a while. Ten minutes later, Stefan walked through the door.

"Hey, Elena." He walked over to me and kissed me. Quickly, luckily. I knew that Stefan felt jealous of mine and Damon's friendship, so he sometimes felt the need to be über protective of me. I didn't like being romantic in front of Damon anymore, as I felt closer to him. Jeremy came down then, luckily. There was too much awkwardness in the room.

"Hey Damon, did you know that there's dress lying on my bed. I mean, do I look like a girl to you?" He said. "Oh, hi Stefan." Damon sped upstairs, and was back down in a flash.

"Oh, that's just something I found in the attic. Don't worry about it." He seemed nervous. Wiat – Damon? Nervous? Never…

Everyone avoided the subject for a while, until someone knocked on the door. I opened it, to reveal Caroline, wearing a bright pink number.

"ELENA!" She screamed, throwing herself into my arms. I hugged her back. Behind her, were Tyler and Matt. Then up the path following them came Bonnie and Anna. After I had hugged and kissed on the cheek everybody, I made my way back into the lounge, and sat next to Damon, who had put something on the table. A list by the looks of it. Everyone made friendly conversation, until I mentioned the small piece of paper.

"Damon, what's that?" I asked.

"That's for later." He responded mysteriously. "Elena, can I speak with you quickly?" The nervous look was back. I followed him out into the corridor, and he led me back up to my room. There, on the bed, was a dress. A beautiful dress. It was blood red, with a black satin ribbon round the middle. The bottom was pulled together, to create the effect of it sticking out, and giving it a 3D look.

"Oh my god, Damon. It's beautiful. Who's it for?" I asked. He looked at me like I was mad.

"You, of course! I bought it for you. I saw it, and it reminded me of you. Go try it on." I did as he said, and looked in the mirror. It was amazing. It reached just below mid thigh, and made my waist look tiny. I walked out into the bedroom, and Damon's jaw dropped.

"You… you… wow." I chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore speechless. Now there's something I never thought I'd see."

"You look amazing. Now, let's show everyone else your new dress." He smirked, and took my arm. Walking into the lounge, everyone stared, and I took a seat next to Bonnie. Stefan glared daggers at Damon, and Caroline looked awestruck at the dress. Then the questions started.


	2. Anger and Awkwardness

**TITLE: Fun and Games at The Boarding House**

**CHARACTERS: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Anna, Jeremy**

**PAIRINGS: Damon/Elena, Matt/Bonnie, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna**

**A/N – PART 2! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy x**** Thanks to MissPam for the great ideas you give me! Your biiiiig idea will be in the next chapter.**

"Oh my god, Elena, that dress is amazing!" Caroline.

"Wow. Just, wow." Bonnie.

"Sis, how much did that thing cost?" Jeremy.

"You look beautiful, Elena." Anna.

And then, most of all, Stefan.

"What the hell?" He was looking at Damon. I stepped in front of him, like I was protecting him.

"Yes, Stefan, Damon gave me the dress, now please don't kill him!" I begged. He glared daggers at his brother. His eyes turned to me.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." He told me. Stefan had never said anything like that, he had never spoken to me in that tone. I flinched.

"Because he's your brother." His position didn't change. "And because I care about him!" It was a last resort. Everyone in the room went silent, and Stefan's gaze moved to me.

"You what?" He took a step towards me. "Elena, what did you say?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I said, that I care about Damon. He's one of my best friends! Stefan, he bought me this dress because I told him a few days ago that I had nothing to wear! Come on, don't be jealous!" Then, Stefan grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Damon. He pushed me into the wall.

"I am a lot of things, Elena, but I am _not _jealous." The room was stunned for a few seconds, then Caroline, Anna, and Damon, the three other vampire's in the room, grabbed him off me, and Stefan writhed over, screaming.

I looked to Bonnie, who's brow was furrowed in concentration. After a few minutes of seeing Stefan in agony, I begged Bonnie.

"Stop! You're gonna kill him!" I shouted. She looked at me, confused.

"He hurt you, Elena." I told her it didn't matter, to stop anyway. Stefan straightened, and ran at the young witch. However, Damon expected this, and grabbed him quickly.

"Stefan, are you back on human blood?" I asked him. He looked at me, incredulous.

"God, no. I'm never doing that again." He said sincerely. But if it was sincere then why didn't I believe him?

After a few minutes of chatting, Caroline spoke up.

"We should go to the Grill! Have a few drinks, get in the mood, y'know!" A few murmurs of agreement spread through the room.

"Yeah, let's go!" Bonnie said. The group jumped to their feet, but I wondered whether I should take the dress off. As though he could read my mind, Damon stopped me.

"Don't. He doesn't mind as much anymore. He believes what you said." Althogh he was trying to make me feel better, it made me feel worse.

"And why wouldn't he believe me? What have I got to hide?" I shouted. I looked to the vampire in front of me, and he looked like he was having a fit. Then, I realised that he was laughing.

"Do you find something funny? Do you-" I was interrupted.

"Are you two OK in here?" Caroline asked. I turned to her, and saw everyone standing there, staring at me with different expressions. Caroline was worried. Jeremy was laughing with Anna. Bonnie looked proud. Stefan looked broody (as usual), and Matt and Tyler looked like they were close to lying on the floor with laughter.

"Let's head to the Grill!" I said, enthusiastically, trying to avoid the subject of what just happened. Because I knew that Damon wouldn't let it go that easily…

**A/N – Super short, I know, sorry. Super bad writer's block, and I've just got back from Cornwall, so… sorry. I want to thank MissPam **_**again **_**for the amazing ideas she gives me. **_**You are my muse! **_

**And BTW, that button at the bottom? Click it. Type something nice – or something to improve on – and I will be a very happy girl… CLICK IT NOW.**


	3. Dances, Drinks, And Secrets

**TITLE: Fun and Games at The Boarding House**

**CHARACTERS: Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Anna, Jeremy**

**PAIRINGS: Damon/Elena, Matt/Bonnie, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna**

**A/N – Once again, thank you for your amazing ideas, MissPam x Enjoy**

A few hours later, we were laughing again. Caroline and I had had the most, but Damon came a close second. We were all giggling like schoolgirls, excluding Stefan. He was sitting slightly away from the rest of us, drinking a can of Coke.

"Bore." Damon whispered loudly to me when he saw what I was looking at. Stefan looked over to us, and glared. I giggled behind my hands, and walked over to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Let's DANCE!" I shouted, whilst pulling them onto the dancefloor. I put my hands in the air and sung the lyrics.

_So here's my confession_

_This time, this time_

_I don't just want you to love me_

_I wanna be your obsession_

_This time, this time_

_I want my name on the marquee_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to need me_

_I want you to hear my confession_

_I want to be your obsession_

The song was one of my favourite's, and as Caroline and I belted it out, I turned around to meet startlingly blue eyes. Usually, if I hadn't had a few drinks, I would've felt self-conscious about singing in front of someone, especially Damon. But I kept singing. And I kept singing when he took my hands and spun me round a few times. I even kept singing when the vampire wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him. The song stopped, and switched to a new one. One more rocky. I knew this one as well – my dad used to sing it with me when… when he was alive… We would go to his office on a Saturday night, and play heavy metal, and some older tunes. I sang the lyrics.

_In the shape of things to come.  
>Too much poison come undone.<br>Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
>Every me and every you.<br>Every me and every you,  
>Every Me...he<em>

_Sucker love is known to swing.  
>Prone to cling and waste these things.<br>Pucker up for heavens sake.  
>There's never been so much at stake.<em>

But because I was having such a great time, when I was jerked back into reality, it happened with a bang.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted, her blonde curls bobbing around to the music. "Who's house can we go back to?" She asked me over the roar coming from the crowd and the speakers.

"Erm… Damon" I nudged him. I then realized that we were standing far too close together for polite company, and went to stand next to Caroline.

"Why, it would be an honour to have the fabulous Elena and the rest of the Scooby Gang come _back _to my house. It would, in face, please me greatly." He said, with a formal bow. I giggled, and wondered whether I would've liked Damon in his human days… Nah, I like him now, just the way he is.

"Yay! Let's go now!" I yelled, running to find Bonnie. When everyone was gathered, we walked back – a drunken crowd – to the Salvatore Boarding House.

What I had failed to realize was that Stefan had not been amongst us when we walked home. As Damon pushed open the unlocked door, we all piled in, sitting on whatever surface we could find.

"Ah, look. They've arrived." Said a bitter voice. We all spun to see a lonesome Stefan behind us, glaring. No, glaring at me. I moved closer to Caroline, hoping she'd protect me if he did anything rash.

"The girl both brothers fell in love with. And her Fan Club. The Elena Fan Club. Ha." There was no smile on his face. He walked over to me, and kneeled.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I slurred slightly.

"I saw you and Damon dancing at the Grill, and thought of a great idea." He produced a bottle from behind his back. "Have a drink, Elena." I looked apprehensively at the liquid, and shook my head. Stefan gripped my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Have. A. Drink." It wasn't a suggestion. When I made no move, he walked to the table, and filled the glasses already standing there. Damon moved closer, and stood behind me. It seemed that everyone had formed a close circle around me. A protective circle, with Tyler and Bonnie at the front. Stefan turned, and nodded towards the glasses.

"Everyone, have a drink." He said, a sinister smile on his handsome face. After 30 seconds or so, and no-one had moved, he pushed everyone out of the way, then grabbed me by the hair. Screaming, he forced me to kneel, but before he tipped the suspicious drink down my throat, Damon pushed him out the way with a growl that sounded more feline than human. I scampered back to Bonnie and Care, and they hugged me as I sobbed.

"I think we should just drink it." I stated, when my tears had stopped flowing. They looked at me like I was mad. "Well, he's not gonna stop until we do, is he?"

"But we don't know what it does! It could be poison." Matt pointed out, ever the drama queen.

"Stefan may not be… well… _right _at the moment, but do you really think he would poison us?" Everyone seemed to agree, so I walked over to on eof the drinks and picked it up.

"Hey, Stefan? Here we go, I'll do it!" Both of the fighting vampire's turned to look at me as I downed the tasteless liquid. I watched the expressions of my friend's, and noticed Caroline's pink dress. Ugh. It was horrid. And for some reason, I wanted to tell caroline that.

"God. That dress looks like Katie Price threw up on it." I commented. My best friend looked outraged, and prepared to leap at me. But the blow never came. Damon was standing in front of her.

"Don't! It's a truth serum!" He shouted. She stopped. Then, I wanted to tell Matt that his hair looked rubbish. I knew now that I couldn't control it, so I threw myself onto the couch and tried to muffle my words with a cushion.

"Your haircut is gay." Is what I actually said, and I hoped no one had heard. But they all looked at me, Matt like he was about to burst into tears. I did, sobbing into the cushion, realizing what I had done by drinking Stefan's drink. Then, he himself spoke up.

"Well, if everyone else would like to finish theirs, I say we play truth or dare."

**A/N – Well? Good? Bad? Rubbish? Give me something! Press that button x ;) You know what to do.**


End file.
